What Friends Are For
by Swifty1212
Summary: What if Quinn confronted Karofsky about bulling Kurt? Will someone get hurt? Quinn/Kurt Friendship Fuinn and Klaine , sorry for the long wait!
1. Chapter 1

What friends Are For

A.N. Just wanted to try something. This will be a one-shot unless people say differently.

Starts right after Karofsky kisses Kurt.

Quinn walks into the choir room and sees Kurt sitting by himself. He looked upset.

"Hey Kurt everything okay?"

Quinn sees tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Kurt sniffs, "Yeah um I'm fine."

Kurt and Quinn have become really close after Quinn found out she was pregnant. They became even closer when she moved in with Mercedes last year. If someone had told him he was going to be best friends with Quinn last year he would have last in there face. But now they are inseparable. He knows he is going to have to tell Quinn what really happened because she can read him like a book.

"Come on Kurt we both know that's not true. Did Karofsky do something again? Did he hurt you?"

Kurt sighed. "Something like that"

Quinn leaned closer to Kurt. She placed her hands. She could not believe that this asshole kept on bullying Kurt. She really hated him.

"Tell me what happened"

Kurt looked straight into Quinn's eyes.

"He-He kissed me."

Quinn leaned back into her chair. To say she was shocked is an understatement. Karofsky is gay? I guess that explains the bullying…

"Wow um I don't know what to say."

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah that was my reaction," Kurt suddenly turned serious, "Look Quinn can you not tell anyone? If he finds out I told someone he will kill me."

"Kurt calm down its okay I promise I won't tell anyone. If he bullies you again just tell me maybe we can talk to Mr. Schue about it."

Kurt nodded. They both hugged.

* * *

The next day Quinn saw Kurt in the hallway they both smiled until Kurt was slammed into the locker by Karofsky. Quinn hurried over to Kurt.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt sighed, "Yeah I' m fine. Let's just go to glee."

Quinn grumbled," I am going to kill that kid."

Kurt smiled at his best friend's protectiveness over him.

"Its okay Q lets just go to class."

* * *

A week has past and Quinn thought things must be getting better for Kurt because she hasn't seen or heard anything from him. That was until Rachel called a meeting.

She walked into the choir room and Rachel was already explaining how Kurt's bulling has escalated. She started to go into her own thoughts, how could he not tell her? She kept on asking that question over and over again until she heard Rachel say something about having there boyfriends confront Karofsky. Did she really just say that? Fight muscle with muscle? No she was going to do something about it like it or not.

* * *

The end of the day rolled around. Quinn just heard that all the boy's whimped out and none of them confronted Karofsky. She couldn't believe this they just left there friend out to dry. Quinn has made up her mind she is defiantly going to do something about this. Quinn started to walk to cheerleading practice when she saw Karofsky pushing Kurt into a locker. She could not take it any longer.

She stormed over to them and pulled at Karofsky's lettersman jacket.

"Hey! Get the hell off him!"

Karofsky whirled around and smirked.

"Wow Kurt who is this? Your bodyguard?"

"No I am his friend. You know what that is? Probably not seeing as you don't have any"

Kurt smirked at what Quinn said.

"Shut up Fabray!"

"Aww did I hurt you feelings?"

"Just shut up!"

Quinn turned to Kurt,

"Hey why don't you head to glee I'll be there in a second."

Kurt looked Quinn in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I just have a few more words to say to this Jackass"

With that Kurt walked away. Quinn waited till he was out of sight. When he was she turned back to Karofsky and shoved into a locker.

"Listen here you need to stop bullying Kurt or I will seriously hurt you."

Karofsky got mad.

"Who do you think I am? Do you think I am going to take orders from a slut like you?"

This really made Quinn angry.

"Don't you dare call me that! I am not a slut!"

Karofsky just laughed.

"Yeah you are," he stepped closer to Quinn," I mean I am surprised we haven't gotten together yet."

That was the last straw for Quinn. She knew what was going to come out of her mouth next was going to be a big mistake.

"Yeah well that's because your gay but to afraid to admit it!"

Karofsky could not believe what he just heard. Suddenly he grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and slammed her up against the lockers. He got right up into her face.

"What did you just say?"

Quinn could barely concentrate with the pain running through her back but she knew she could not give up now. She had to do this is not for herself but for Kurt.

"I said you are gay! And you know what I am going to tell the entire school unless you stop bullying Kurt."

Karofsky could not believe this. If Quinn tells the entire school he's gay it will ruin his reputation. People will bully him. No one will like him anymore. He had to think quickly. There was no way the school would not believe Quinn, she's queen bee, but he can't stop bullying Kurt what if he says something? He did not know what made him go to this but he had to keep this a secret.

"I have another plan to keep you quiet."

Quinn was confused until she saw a fist come flying at her face. All of a sudden she felt extreme pain on the right side of her face she immediately crumbled to the floor.

Karofsky took advantage of her position and started to violently kick her in the stomach area. Quinn could hear her ribs cracking she has never felt this type of pain before in her life. All of a sudden she was lifted back up and slapped roughly into the lockers she could feel her left shoulder crack from the impact. Quinn cried out in pain. Karofsky quickly covered her mouth.

"Have you learned your lesson yet you little bitch! You should not be snooping around in other people's business got it?"

Quinn's head was spinning she could not for a coherent sentence but she knew she had to get out of here. She has never seen Karofsky like this but from the look in his eyes he might even kill her.

Quinn quickly bit down on Karofsky's hand when he was not paying attention. He took both hands off of her which made Quinn fall to the floor in a thud and screamed out in pain. Quinn used this to her advantage she quickly kicked him in the shin and started to try and get away. Getting away was harder then Quinn thought it would be. She tried to get up but the whole room was spinning and her stomach area and shoulder were killing her. She only made it a few steps before someone grabbed her from behind and spun her around.

"You will pay for that bitch"

Karofsky pinned her up against the wall and continued to punch her in the face. He did not know where all this rage was coming but he could not stop. He had to protect his reputation.

With each punch he kept on saying, "I am not gay" Quinn felt her world spinning faster and faster she felt like she was going to lose consciousness very soon.

Karofsky's arms stared to get tired to he let go of Quinn. She immediately dropped to the floor.

Quinn felt pain sear through her body as soon as she met the cold hard floor. She felt Karofsky kneel down next to her.

"Now Quinn I don't want to hurt you anymore that I have to. Have we come to an agreement that you won't tell anyone I am gay?"

Quinn knew she should answer yes but she could not let him win. She had to do it so Kurt will not be hurt anymore. So she gave her truthful answer.

"No"

Enraged Karofsky immediately stared to kick her in the stomach again. That was when Quinn finally let the blackness consume her.

* * *

Kurt nervously sat in his seat in the choir room. Glee was about to start and Quinn was no where to be seen. Everyone filed in a sat down. The hand reached the 3 signaling the start of glee club. Kurt looked at the door hoping to see his best friend walk through. Instead he saw Mr. Schue. Kurt started to get nervous. He should never have left her alone what if something terrible happened?

Mr. Schue did a sweep of the room. He noticed someone was missing.

"Guys has anyone seen Quinn?"

Everyone shook there heads except Kurt.

Kurt stood up. "I-um I think I know where she is."

Mr. Schue looked at Kurt worried.

"Is everything okay Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah um let me go find her."

Kurt slowly started to leave the room until he realized he may need backup if Karofsky was actually doing something to Quinn. He turned around.

"Hey um Finn do you mind coming with me?"

Finn looked confused but nodded and followed Kurt out into the hallway.

Kurt started to break into a fast pace walk. Finn had to try his hardest to keep up with him.

"Kurt what's wrong? Is Quinn in trouble?"

Kurt kept on walking. "She saw Karofsky bulling me so she confronted him."

Finn stopped in his tracks and pulled Kurt with him.

"Wait what? Quinn's in trouble?"

Kurt broke away from his grasp, "I-I don't know that's why we have to hurry."

With that they both broke into a run. Finn reached the destination first and was shocked at what he saw. Karofsky was kicking an unconscious and very bloody Quinn. Once he broke out of his revere he stormed over to Karofsky and through him into the locker.

"What the hell!"

Karofsky was shocked to see Finn. He quickly recovered and pushed Finn off of him. He darted down the hallway and away from everyone. Finn recovered from the push and turned towards Quinn. Kurt was besides her checking for a pulse. Kurt looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Finn get help!"

Finn did not need to be told twice he turned and bolted down the hallway towards the choir room.

Kurt turned his attention towards Quinn.

"Quinn! Quinn! Come on I need you to wake up! Please wake up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heyy sorry it's been soo long I've been super busy.

* * *

"Quinn! Quinn! Come on wake up!"

When Kurt looked down he was relieved to see Quinn's eyes fluttering.

"That's it come on Quinn open your eyes!"

Quinn slowly started to open her eyes but she did not feel like she was fully there. As soon as she opened them her world started to spin and she could not concentrate.

Kurt was overjoyed by the fact that Quinn opened her eyes.

"That's it Quinn! You are doing great Finn is getting help right now. Can you talk to me?"

Quinn could barley here Kurt's voice he sounded so far off but she grasped was he was trying to say. Quinn sucked in a breath of air ready to talk but immediately regretted it when a whole new wave of pain shook through her body especially in her rib section. Quinn immediately winced and tried to put her hand on her stomach area but forgot that her shoulder was hurt so it just caused her to cry out in pain more. Kurt noticed right away.

"Quinn sweetie what hurts?"

Quinn sucked in a breath but all she could get out was,

"Hurts…ribs…shoulder."

Kurt's heart broke at how hard it was for Quinn to breath. He looked at her should and realized it look like it was in a weird position. She must have dislocated it or something Kurt thought.

"Its okay Quinn were getting help."

As if on cue Mr. Schue and Finn came running down the hallway.

When Mr. Schue arrived he could not believe the sight he was seeing.

"Oh my God..."

Finn immediately rushed next to Quinn. He looked at Kurt.

"How's she doing?"

"Not good. How long till the ambulance?"

It was Mr. Schue who answered.

"Not long it should be any minute."

Five minutes later two paramedics came running down the hallway.

"What do we have?" said the one paramedic while the other one was checking Quinn out.

Kurt stood up.

"All I know is that she said he ribs and shoulder hurt."

"Definite shatter of her shoulder bones and it looks like a couple of broken ribs. We have to move her immediately she has severe internal bleeding from the broken ribs and she may bleed out.." Yelled the other paramedic. The other one came over and helped put Quinn onto the stretcher they immediately applied an oxygen mask. They started to push her too the door when the one turned around.

"One of you can ride with us it would probably make Miss.."

Kurt stepped up "Fabray, Quinn Fabray, and I'll go," Kurt turned towards the others, "If that's okay with you two?"

and Finn nodded.

"Go on Kurt we will meet you at the hospital."

Kurt did not need to be told twice he quickly started to follow the stretcher out to the ambulance.

The ride to the hospital was hectic. The paramedic kept on moving around a performing all these tests on Quinn. Kurt wanted to ask what they were for but decided against it. He could not believe this was happening and it was his entire fault. If he had not been such a baby and sucked it up Quinn would not be in this situation. Kurt was ripped from his thoughts when a machine started to beep.

The paramedic's attention was switched to the machine.

"What is going on?'' Kurt asked.

The paramedic just ignored him and shouted to the driver.

"Hey Bobby you better hurry it up were losing her!"

Kurt's heart dropped at the words…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A.N. WOOOOW I am SOO sorry I have not updated in forever I have been really busy and had no time. I decided to make this a Finn/Quinn fanfic bc they are may favorite couple right now and I'm so mad they broke up! So for the sake of this fic Rachel and Finn have just broken up. Quinn and Sam are not seeing each other at all and after the finchel break up Quinn and Finn have been becoming closer and closer but are not together yet.**

* * *

The ambulance screeched into the hospital and the paramedics quickly unloaded Quinn and started to push her into the ER. Kurt was hastily following them but was stopped by a nurse as soon as he got to the operating doors.

"I'm sorry sir. You can't go any farther." The nurse gently led him into the waiting room where he saw the rest of the glee club and Mr. Schue entering.

Finn ran right over to Kurt.

"What's going on? Is she okay Kurt?"

Not many people knew but Finn still loves Quinn. After he broke up with Rachel he has been spending more and more time with Quinn. She felt bad that another girl cheated on him with Puck so she wanted to see how he was. This led to them talking more and more and hanging out a lot at Finn's house after school. Any time relationships are brought up she apologizes for her mistake with Puck and tells him how much she regrets it. Finn finally forgave her completely and they are starting to build a strong friendship. But what Quinn does not know is that He has been slowly falling for her all over again ever since they started to hang out. Finn shivers as a feeling of dread comes over him with the realization that he may not be able to tell her how he feels when he looked into Kurt's distressed face.

"Um, the paramedic said they were starting to lose her on the way to the hospital…they um brought her right into surgery."

Kurt could not contain himself anymore as he let his tears fall down freely. Finn pulled his new brother into a hug praying that Quinn will be okay. Suddenly Mr. Schue spoke up.

"Does anyone have Mrs. Fabray's number? I should probably call her and tell her what's going on."

Mercedes suddenly looked up. "Um Mr. Schue I don't think she'll be in the right mind to answer if you do call"

Mr. Schue looked questionably at Mercedes, "What do you me?"

Mercedes sighed, "Quinn would kill me if I told you. She wants me to keep it a secret because she's kind of embarrassed."

Finn started to walk over to her, "What is it? Is everything okay?"

Mercedes shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you I mean if you call her you'll figure out what I mean."

Everyone turned to listen to Mercedes.

"Things haven't really been going well ever since Quinn moved back in with her mom. Her mom drinks a lot and she is always drunk anytime I went over. Quinn tells me its like that everyday. She is so drunk all the time that she forgets to buy food or get any other necessities. Sometimes Quinn comes over and stays at my house because her mom gets angry when she is drunk. She'll sometimes yell at Quinn blaming her for breaking up their perfect family and driving her father away to cheat." Mercedes let a few tears fall "On more than one occasion her mom not only verbally abused her but physically did too. Those are the night she would um stay at my house. I tried to convince her to leave her mom but she always refuses. She tells me that her mom doesn't mean it and its just the alcohol talking."

Everyone looks at Mercedes in shock. Finn closes his eyes. How could he not see this? Every time they hung out it was always at his house never at hers. He should have seen this.

clears his throat he does not really know what to say.

" Well um do you have her number? Maybe I should give her a call? Um maybe she is not drunk yet." He looks at his clock and sees its only 3:30 there's no way she is drunk yet.

Mercedes just rolls her eyes knowing its not true but gives her number to Mr. Schue anyway. As Mr. Schue starts to exit the room he is stopped by Finn's voice.

"Wait Mr. Schue. Don't leave call her here and put her on speaker I want to hear this"

Mr. Schue looks around the room and see everyone else nod. He sighs and turns around and dials the number on speaker. It rings a few times before it is picked up.

"_What"_

"Um hi Ms. Fabray? Its Mr. Schue Quinn's glee club instructor I have something to tell you regarding her."

"_Ugh did my whore of a daughter get knocked up again."_

Finn closes his eyes and clenches his fists. He did not want to believe this was true.

Mr. Schue clears his thoat again a little unconformable, " Um no actually your daughter was attacked in school to while trying to defend another student at school she is currently at Lima Hosptial."

_Mrs. Fabray snorts "Are you kidding? This is what you interrupt my afternoon activity to tell me. She probably got what was coming to her poking her nose in other people's business serves her right."_

"Mrs. Fabray your daughter is in critical condition don't you want to come check on her?"

"_Not really if you ask me that's one less annoying mouth I have to feed. Now excuse me but you wasted enough of my time Goodbye."_

Mr. Schue did not get to say anything else as the conversation was cut off by the hanging up of the phone. Finn is beyond angry right now and turns around to punch the wall. Puck goes over to console him. Mercedes just shakes her heads whispering about how they shouldn't have called her. Santana, Sam, Brittany, Artie, Tina, and Mike just have distraught faces not believing this is happening. Kurt has tears streaming down his face, while Rachel tries to take everything in. Mercedes makes her way over to a crying Kurt.

"It's my entire fault Cedes I shouldn't have let Quinn get brought into this. And now that I realize how hard her life has been the past couple months I can't believe I sat their and dumped more problems onto her. Gosh I'm so selfish!"

"No you're not Kurt. It's okay and don't even think for a second this is your fault! We both know that even if you knew all that was happening with Quinn and tried not to let her help she would have been so stubborn that you would have eventually allowed her to help."

Mercedes and Kurt chuckle a little at the stubbornness of Quinn, but Kurt's face turns serious.

"But still I left her in the hallway all alone with Karofsky. What kind of friend does that?"

"Kurt stop beating yourself up it's not your fault."

I few hours have passed when they finally see a doctor coming their way.

"Are you guys hear for Quinn Fabray?"

Everyone Stands….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you guys here for Quinn Fabray?"

Mr. Schue stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

"Yes, we are I'm her teacher and these are her friends."

"Are her parents here? I'm not really suppose to give out information without taking to the family of my patient first."

Mr. Schue shifted his feet, "Well um you see Quinn hasn't really seen her dad in a while and we just called her mom and she well did not seem to be in the right state of mind to come to the hospital."

"I'm sorry but….."

The doctor was cut off by Mercedes. "Please sir we are her family more that hers will ever be. Quinn has been living at my house a lot lately and we are practically sisters just please tell me if she's okay"

The doctor looked at all the kids and could see general concern in all their eyes. A few of the children had tears in their eyes. The doctor sighed knowing he could get in trouble for doing this but did not have the heart to tell these kids no.

"When Quinn came into the emergency room we had to rush her right in for surgery. It was touch and go for a while but we managed to get her stable for now. She had severe internal bleeding caused when her broken ribs punctured several organs. We had to remove her spleen. The ribs also punctured one of the lungs which caused Quinn a little bit of breathing trouble. We put her on a breathing tube to help her out. Quinn also has a very sever concussion along with many bruises and lacerations on her entire body. Quinn also shattered every bone in her shoulder, which is extremely painful, we had to do surgery on it and will most likely have to do surgery on it again in the future but right now it is in a sling."

Everyone stared in shock when hearing the extent of Quinn's injuries. They could not believe that one person could do that.

Finally Finn spoke up, "When do you think she will be able to leave the hospital?"

The doctor sighed "She will be in here minimum and I mean minimum a week but that's if all her vitals look good. You said her parents won't be coming?"

Mr. Schue nodded "That's correct."

"Well after Quinn gets released from the hospital she is going to need round the clock care. Someone will have to help her change the bandages around her waist, help her clean her scars from surgery and watch her round the clock because she will not be able to do any strenuous activity for a while."

The glee kids all nodded. Mr. Schue shook the doctor's hand again. "We'll figure something out. Do you think we could go see her?"

The doctor nodded, "But only a few of you at a time. Quinn is asleep right now, her body needs rest after the hours of surgery went through so she won't be up for a couple hours. And when she does wake up she will be really disoriented due to the medication. She is in room 241."

"Thank you doctor."

Kurt and Mercedes stood as soon as the doctor left.

"Mr. Schue? Do you think Mercedes and I could go in first?"

"Yea of course we'll wait out here till you're done."

With that Kurt and Mercedes headed towards Quinn's room.

Finn walked up to Mr. Schue

"Hey Mr. Schue I'm gonna call my mom and Kurt's dad to tell them where we are."

"That's a good idea" Will turned to the glee club. "You guys should all go call your parents and tell them where you are."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to make phone calls.

Finn walked a little bit away from the waiting room and dialed his mom's phone.

"_Hey Finn, where are you and Kurt? Did glee run late again?"_

Finn swallowed the lump in his throat and could feel the tears burning his eyes.

"Mom, were at the hospital, there was an accident at school…."

"_WHAT. Are you okay? Is Kurt okay?"_

Finn let out a shaky breath, "Yeah I'm fine and so is Kurt, at least physically. It's Quinn."

_Carol breath got caught in her throat. Even though Quinn cheated on her son she always had a soft spot for her in her heart. "What happened? Is she okay?"_

"Not really. You see there is this kid who has been bullying Kurt because he's gay and today Quinn confronted him. He beat her up mom." Finn saying this out loud made the tears flow down freely.

"_Oh my gosh is she okay? Are you at Lima hospital Burt and I will come right away."_

" Please come mom. It's pretty bad," Finn let out a sob, "I need you"

"_We'll be right there don't worry."_

Finn hung up the phone and headed back to the waiting room. Artie, Tina ,Mike, Rachel, Sam, Brittany, Puck and Santana were saying goodbye because their parents wanted them home but they all promised to be back first thing tomorrow.

Finn took a seat next to Mr. Schue as they waited for Mercedes and Kurt to come out of Quinn's room.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes slowly entered Quinn's room. They gasped when they saw the sight of Quinn. She looked so small and fragile in the big hospital bed. She had wires sticking out of her in all places and bandages everywhere. Here one arm was pulled tightly to her chest by a sling.

Tears fell from their eyes as they took her appearance in. Kurt could not believe this was the same Quinn he knew. For as long as he knew Quinn she was extremely strong and did her best never to look weak. During her pregnancy she held her head high and didn't let any of the rude comments bother her. But now looking at her she looked so broken and vulnerable. She looked so fragile and it was all his fault.

Kurt slowly made his way over to Quinn's beside and took her good hand. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

"Quinn, I-I am soo sorry this happened to you this is all my fault! Please forgive me and get better soon."

Mercedes just stayed but the door partly because she wanted to give Kurt the room he needed and partly because she was still in shock. She has seen Quinn go through many rough things but she never saw her like this. She seen her during rough stages of pregnancies and after an altercation with her mother but this is the worse she's ever seen her.

Mercedes looks up and realizes that Kurt is done talking and takes his place next to Quinn.

"Oh Quinn, always so stubborn, trying to help out a friend, please be okay I don't know what I'll do without you. I mean who will make fun of Rachel with me?"

Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes and stepped back getting ready to leave Quinn's room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room.

Mr. Schue and Finn were sitting silently in the waiting room until Kurt and Mercedes came back when Finn decided to speak up.

" I'm in love with her Mr. Schue."

Will turned towards Finn startled by his sudden proclamation

"With who Quinn?"

"Yeah for a while now. We have been hanging out a lot after I broke up with Rachel and the more I hung with her the more and more I fell back in love with her. You know I was gonna tell her tomorrow. I had a whole dinner planned out and I was going to tell Quinn I loved her."

Finn started to cry and Will did his best to comfort him. "It's okay you'll get to tell her soon enough Finn."

After a few minutes of silence Will spoke up. "Do you know where Quinn is going to stay while she recovers? I mean its obvious that her parents are out of the question."

Finn nodded, "Yeah I was thinking of asking my mom and Burt if she could stay with us. I mean my mom doesn't really work anymore ever since she married Kurt's dad and I think it will be a good place for her to heal."

Will was about to speak when two police officers entered the room.

"Hello, are you two with the victim Quinn Fabray?"

Finn felt his stomach turn when they called Quinn a victim.

Will stood up and shook their hands, "Yes, we are. What can I do for you?"

"We just wanted to inform you that the attacker David Karofsky was found and arrested."

"Oh that's great, thank you"

"No problem, but we will need statements from whoever was at the scene as soon as possible so when you can stop by the police station."

"We will, thank you officers."

Just as the officers left Kurt and Mercedes came into the room.

Finn stood immediately. "I'm going to go talk to her Mr. Schue."

"Go ahead Finn, as soon as your parents come I am going to make my way to the police staion to give my statement."

Finn nodded said goodbye to Mr. Schue then headed towards Quinn's room. Finn never felt more nervous in his entire life. He did not know what condition Quinn would be in when he saw her.

He slowly opened the door and gasped at the sight of Quinn. She looked so broken and all he wished was to take the pain away from her. He slowly walked over to the side of the bed and held her hand.

Finn took a deep breath. "Where do I even start Quinn? I love you so much. I have loved you ever since the day I met you and I want you to know that. You'll get better Quinn I promise, then you can come back to glee and get in shape for Cheerios. Just wait in no time you will be up and running around. Gosh Quinn I love you so much."

All of a sudden Finn felt Quinn's hand twitch. He looked up at her face and could see that she was struggling to open her eyes. He smirked at how strong she was. Even after going through major surgery she still manages to try and wake up hours before the doctors think she will.

He sees her still fighting an inward battle and knows that even though he wants her to wake up she needs her rest so he whispers in her ear.

"Shhh Quinn its okay, take your time and get some rest."

He is surprised when he hears a soft strained reply.

"Finn?"

Finn's heart broke. She sounded like a little child calling for their parents. Her voice sounded disoriented probably from the medicine.

"It's okay Quinn go back to sleep."

Finn hears a soft sigh then her beautiful voice again.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

" I love you too"

And with that she is asleep. Finn smiles to himself even though she might not even know what she is saying right now but Finn knows in his heart that she means it. And that makes the future and the tough obstacles they have yet to overcome just that much easier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A.N. Sorry for taking so long to update! I have been really busy!

Mercedes and Kurt were talking to Mr. Schue when Burt and Carol came running into the waiting room.

"Kurt! Where is she? Is she okay?" Carol said while pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Finn is with her now. Her injuries are pretty bad. It's all my fault"

Burt stepped forward when he heard his son say this.

"Listen to me son. This is not your fault. I don't ever want you to think that."

Mercedes, Mr. Schue and Carol nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Dad, Quinn's in room 241, you can probably go in and see her and Finn."

Carol nodded and pulled away from Kurt. She started to head towards the room. Burt decided to stay with his son realizing that he needs him right now.

* * *

Burt turned towards Mr. Schue.

"Thanks for staying with them I really appreciate it."

Mr. Schue nodded "Not a problem. I think of everyone of these kids as one of my own. I am just in shock that something this drastic could happen at our school."

Burt nodded "I know what you mean this is terrible. I can't believe this would happen."

"Okay well I am going to head down to the police station and give my statement but I will be here the first chance I get."

"Thanks again"

"No problems, bye Kurt, bye Mercedes, tell Finn I said bye."

"Will do Mr. Schue."

* * *

Carol finally found the room and quietly knocked on the door. She pushed is open and was shocked at the state Quinn was in. She looked so helpless. Carol looked over at her son and saw how broken he looked which made her heart break even more.

"Hey son" Carol Whispered.

Finn's head shot up as he looked at his mom with tears in his eyes. He looked down at Quinn debating the idea of letting go of her hand even if it was just to go across the room.

Carol beat him to it though, making her way across the room and pulling her son into a hug. As soon as he was in his mother's embrace Finn felt the tears that were in his eyes freely flowing down his face.

" I-I don't know how it got to be like this mom. Everything was fine and then this happens. I mean look at her she's so broken."

Carol rubbed her son's back " I know Finn, but its going to be okay. We're going to get through this. She's going to get through this."

Finn pulled away from his mother's embrace and lent back into his chair. Finn pulled his hand over his face and let out a sigh.

"You know her mom is to drunk to even be here. She has been drinking and taking out all her hate on Quinn since she moved back in with her."

Carol leaned back. This was all too much for her. First this young girl gets beaten to an inch of her life for standing up for her friend. But she also finds out that her mother has been nothing but hateful towards her. This was just too much for Carol to grasp.

"Where is she going to live after she gets out of the hospital? I am guessing that she will not be allowed to stay alone for awhile."

"That's what I wanted to ask you about mom. I was wondering if she could stay with us until she gets better. I mean she can't live with her mom it will do way more harm then it will ever do good."

Carol nodded. " I don't see why not. I mean we have an extra room in our house and I know it will help Kurt because he is having so many guilty feelings right now. I have no problem with Quinn living with us sweetie."

Finn gave a small smile, "Thanks mom it means a lot to me."

Carol and Finn both looked down at a sleeping Quinn.

"She woke up for a brief second."

Carol's head shot up. "Really? Did she say anything? Was she in any pain?"

"I think she was in some pain. She was pretty out of it. She told me she loved me."

Carol smiled at her son and rubbed his back.

"Are you going to come home tonight?"

"No I think I'm going to stay here. I want to be here when she wakes up. I don't want her to wake up alone."

Carol nodded, "I understand hunny"

* * *

Meanwhile Kurt Mercedes and Burt were sitting in the waiting room.

"Do you have a ride home Mercedes?"

"Yea I drove over here I just wanted to stay a little while longer. I already told my mom what was happening. She would have come over but she is working. She told me she didn't care what time I came home and to take as much time as I need. I just still can't believe this is happening. Quinn's my best friend."

" I know it will get better though I promise."

Kurt stood suddenly. " I am going to get something to drink do you guys want anything?"

Burt and Mercedes both shook their head no. So Kurt stood up and started to make his way to the drink station. He was lost in his own thoughts on everything that happened. Tears started to fall again that he did not notice he was about to run into someone until he felt his butt on the floor.

When Kurt looked up he saw a hand in his direction. He graciously took it and pulled himself up.

"Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention."

Kurt looked up to the voice taking to him and saw a handsome man in a Dalton Academy uniform.

"No it was my fault I was lost in my own thoughts."

The handsome boy looked and Kurt thoughtfully. "If you don't mind me asking why are you crying?"

"It's a long story I am sure you don't want to hear it."

" No, It's fine I just finished singing to the cancer patients with my fellow glee club members. I have time, plus it looks like you really need someone to talk to."

Kurt nodded, "Walk with me to get a drink and I will tell you the story."

The handsome man smiled, "Deal, I am Blaine by the way. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt shook his hand, "Kurt Hummel"

They started to walk towards the drinks. "It all started a few weeks back when this kid at my school started to bully me because um…well because I am gay. He would shove me into lockers and always threaten me. You see one day it was too much and I told one of my good friends Quinn about it. She is a very headstrong girl so when she saw me getting picked on by this kid again she confronted him. She told me to go to glee and said she will meet me there. A couple minutes passed and when she didn't show up a grabbed my step- brother and we went back to where I last saw her and there was that kid and he was beating her up."

Kurt paused and choked on his tears.

"She was hurt pretty bad and that is why I'm here. She got hurt trying to protect me and it's my entire fault."

Blaine nodded, "I know your not going to belive me when I say this Kurt because I am guessing that your friends and family already said this but its not your fault. You know I was in a similar situation at my old school. I was bullied for being gay. Instead of confronting my attacker I ran away and decided to go to a private school. I wish I had a friend like the one you have Kurt. From what I can collect about her it seems that no matter what you tried to do to stop her she still would have done the same thing."

Kurt looked at Blaine in awe. He suddenly felt like he fell in love.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll tell you what. Here's my number and if you ever want someone to talk to about this just give me a call. Or if you just want to hang with me"

Blaine gave Kurt his number and winked.

Kurt was in shock he suddenly felt like he was on cloud nine. Maybe this day didn't turn out as bad as he thought it would be.

* * *

By the time he came back from getting his drink Kurt saw Carol coming back from Quinn's room.

Carol went to where everyone was.

"Finn is going to stay the night with Quinn. He has also asked if Quinn could live with us after she is released from the hospital. I told him that was fine. Is that okay with you Burt?"

"Yeah that's perfectly fine. I would be more than happy to have Quinn at our home."

"Okay well then it's settled. Quinn will be staying with us. Let's head home. It's been a long day we'll come back in the morning"

Everyone nodded and went out to the car.

* * *

Finn was shifting in the plastic chair trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He looked at the clock. It read 12 am. Finn was about to shut his eyes when he heard Quinn's body shift. Finn immediately sat upright to look at Quinn.

Quinn slowly tried to open her eyes. When she finally got them to open everything was blurry. She shifted in her bed but immediately regretted it. A searing pain shot up her arm and she felt like someone was sitting on her lunges. The throbbing in her head did not help with. She whimpered in pain. Suddenly she heard a voice but it was hard to focus on who's it was due to all the pain. Finally she got enough control of herself to realize that it was Finn talking to her.

"Quinn? Quinn? Are you okay? What hurts Quinn? Do you want me to get a doctor?"

Quinn struggled to speak and when she finally found her voice she could not believe how raspy and strangled it sounded.

"Finn? Ugh Why does everything hurt so much?" Quinn could feel hot tears falling down her face. Only to feel the touch of Finn's strong warm hands wiping them away.

"It's okay Quinn I'm going to call a nurse to see if they can get you anything for the pain."

Finn leaned over Quinn and pushed the nurse's button. As they waited for a nurse to come Quinn decided to ask Finn a question.

"How long have I been asleep."

Finn continued to gently rub circles on Quinn's hand. Which Quinn appreciated.

"Well let's see the last time I talked to you was around 5 so that means about seven hours."

Quinn groaned "Why does it feel like I only got 1 hour of sleep."

Finn looked thoughtfully into Quinn's eyes "Its because your body is trying to recover from all the pain its been thorough. Its going to be okay Quinn. After the nurse comes in with more pain killers you'll be able to get more rest."

As if on cue the nurse can walking in. "What seems to be the problem"

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but the pain was to overbearing so all the came out was a strangled cry. Finn's heart broke at Quinn's pain and decided to answer for her.

"She just woke up like five minutes ago and she's in a lot of pain."

The nurse walked over and was checking all the machines "Okay Quinn I am going to give you another round of pain medication so you won't have to feel and pain okay. This is going to make you very sleepy because it is pretty strong stuff."

The nurse injected the drugs and Quinn nodded and let out a soft thank you to the nurse. The nurse smiled and walked out. Finn stood up to stretch his legs real quick when he felt the grip on his hand tighten.

"Finn don't leave me"

Finn quickly sat down and stared to rub circles around Quinn's hand again. " Don't worry I won't leave you."

Quinn started to drift off to sleep.

"I will never leave you Quinn" With that Finn felt his eyes slowly close and sleep overcome him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in like months! I have been so busy but I'll try to update more often.**

* * *

Finn woke up with a jump. He looked over at the clock to see that it read 7 a.m. He went to stretch his arms but then realized his hand was still intertwined with Quinn's. He quickly puts his hand back in fear of waking Quinn up. Finn is happy when he sees that Quinn hasn't moved an inch and seemed to be sleeping well.

Just then the nurse walked in to check Quinn's vitals. She smiled politely at Finn then continued on with her work. Finn tried to keep up with what she was doing but was confused by it all.

The nurse notices the confusion on his face. "I'm just checking all her levels to make sure she is doing okay so she can maybe leave soon and so far everything looks good. Do you know where Miss Fabray will be staying?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah she is staying with me and my family. My mom is a stay at home mom so someone will be with her at all times."

"Okay that's good. I am going to give Quinn some more medication for the pain and then I will be back to show you and your family how to change the bandages around her waist and clean the scars from surgery."

"Okay thank you"

After the nurse pumped more medicine into Quinn she left the room. Finn spent the next five minutes admiring how beautiful Quinn looked even with the numerous bruises all around her and with her arm in a sling.

About ten minutes later Quinn eyes started to flutter and she slowly started to move around as much as she could in her condition. Finn leaned over her and brushed her hair out of her face.

Quinn's eyes opened completely to see Finn hovering over her. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey"

"Hey how are you feeling?"

Quinn groaned and coughed a little. Finn got a little worried when Quinn let go of his and to grab onto her stomach.

"Quinn?"

Quinn took her hand off her stomach and waved him off. "I'm fine, I'm fine just a little sore."

Finn looked at her unsure if he believed her or not. Quinn smiled admired by how much Finn seemed to care for her.

"Really Finn I am fine, you don't have to worry so much. I will tell you if it gets to much."

Finn nodded taking a seat next to Quinn again, "Okay, Okay you win this time. But you have to tell me the second you feel any pain."

Quinn smiled, "Deal"

Quinn looked over at her shoulder that was in a sling and sighed, "I guess no Cheerios for a while or Glee for that matter."

Finn rubbed circles on Quinn's hand "It'll be okay Quinn, you'll be back at Cheerios and Glee in no time."

Quinn nodded and tried to force the tears back that were threatening to fall. Finn saw this and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Shhh its okay Quinn it will get better I promise. What you did for Kurt was so brave not many people would do what you did for him and I am so proud of you for that."

Quinn grabbed Finn's forearm and whispered, "Thank you"

Finn shook his head and felt tears coming into his eyes, "No thank you Quinn what you did for Kurt, my brother, I will always be grateful for."

Quinn smiled once again, " Even though it ended like this I wouldn't change anything because Kurt is one of my best friends."

Finn just smiled back at Quinn and leaned back into his chair. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Quinn broke it.

"When can I get out of here, I hate hospitals."

"The nurse came in this morning and said you were doing good so if you keep this up you can be out of here in a few days. But when you're out of here you have to be monitored 24/7."

Quinn nodded and suddenly she remembered something, "When is my mom coming Finn?"

Finn sighed and rubbed the back of his head "I don't think she is coming Quinn. Mr. Schue tried calling her but she didn't sound like she wanted to come in."

Quinn rested her head against the pillow, "I really shouldn't be surprised I mean she is drunk most of the time I talk to her. Was she drunk when Mr. Schue called her?"

"I'm sorry Quinn but it's going to be okay. When you get out of here how do you feel about staying at the Hummel/Hudson household? I already talked to my mom and she thought it would be a great idea."

"I don't know Finn I don't want to be a burden on your family. Taking care of me would be too much for your family, I mean look at me! I'm useless!"

"No your not Quinn! You are fine considering all that you have been through. Plus it will help Kurt because I know he is probably feeling guilty about everything that happened. And it would be the least our family could do after what you did for Kurt."

"Okay fine, I will stay with you guys but as soon as I am feeling remotely better I am going to pull my own weight around the house."

Finn chuckled "Yeah well see about that, remember how my mom was like when you were pregnant, well she will be 10 times worse."

Quinn smiled at that, "I've always loved your mom. She is like the mom I never had."

Finn smiled at this. Just then the nurse came in with Quinn's breakfast.

"Here you go Miss Fabray! You must eat up if you want to get out of here soon."

Quinn smiled at the nurse while Finn took her breakfast off the tray and put it in front of her. The nurse smiled and walked out.

Finn sat down next to Quinn as Quinn tried desperately to eat the pancake in front of her with one hand. She was finding it impossible to cut the pancakes and then eat them. Eventually she got frustrated and threw the fork across the room.

"I can't do this! I can't even eat! I'm helpless! I'm….." Quinn suddenly stopped talking and took a sharp intake of breath and grabbed her stomach.

Finn jumped up, "Shhh Quinn you need to calm down you can hurt yourself if you stress yourself too much."

Quinn nodded and felt tears coming to her eyes partly from the pain and partly from the uselessness she felt. Finn leaned over and grabbed the fork that only landed on the end of Quinn's bed due to the lack of energy she had. He took the knife and fork and cut the pancakes for Quinn and then started to feed them to her.

Quinn had finally calmed down and was opening her mouth for Finn. "Thanks Finn, and I'm sorry for freaking out, its all just a lot to take in."

Finn smiled, " Quinn you don't have to apologize we'll get through this together, I promise. Now open your mouth for the train! Choo Choo! "

Quinn started to giggle she forgot how much of a goof Finn could be, but she appreciated it because it helped relieve all the tension and stress that has been revolving around them.

* * *

After breakfast Quinn relaxed and was taking a nap when Burt, Kurt, and Carol arrived. Finn got up to great them. They talked in whispers for a while until Quinn started to stir. They quickly quieted down until Quinn opened her eyes.

"Hey guys" she whispered and her voice was raspy. Finn got up to grab her a cup of water and then helped her drink it. Carol smiled as she saw the care Finn had for Quinn.

"Hi Quinn! I am so happy you are okay! Burt and I are going to run out and grab some drinks. Kurt, Finn do you want anything?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah I'll take a water."

Kurt nodded too, "I'll take the same."

Carol and Burt nodded and left the room. As soon as they left Kurt turned to Quinn with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Quinn I so…."

Quinn closed her eyes, "DON'T even say it Kurt because I am so tired of hearing that and thank you because seriously that's what friends do and you should just accept it and not think that you owe me any apology or thanks." Quinn took a deep breath after speaking for that long.

Finn and Kurt chuckled at Quinn's little outburst.

"Okay the, Quinn then how are you doing?"

Quinn huffed, "Fine thanks for asking and how are you Kurt?"

"I am doing well."

Just then the nurse came back in to give more medication to Quinn. She also had stuff to change Quinn's bandages and clean the scars.

"Okay are you ready to learn how to do all this Mr. Hudson?"

Finn nodded a little nervously. Just then Carol and Burt just came in with the drinks.

The nurse looked over when she saw them enter. "Oh good just in time I am about to show you guys how to change Quinn's bandages and clean the scars from surgery. Carol and Burt nodded taking a seat to making sure to pay attention.

"Okay Finn do you want to start by helping me sit Quinn up?"

Finn nodded and went over to the other side of Quinn and slowly start to lift Quinn into a sitting position. He stopped abruptly when he heard Quinn wince. "Are we hurting her?" He looked at the nurse for guidance. She shook her head. "Nope she might feel a little pain but not too much that we should be worried."

"_She_ is attempting to sit right here and would appreciate if you would continue to help her up before she causes both of you pain." Everyone in the room chuckled at Quinn's response as Finn and the nurse continued to help her sit up.

The nurse lifted up the top part of the Quinn's shirt to reveal her bandages. "Okay the first thing you need to do is unwrap the top bandage. You will not need to throw this out because it will go on top once again. Then you need to take away the next round of bandages." The nurse went to take off the bandages and Quinn slightly winced. She felt awkward due to everyone watching her. The nurse finished unwrapping the bandages and threw them out. Everyone looked on with sad eyes when they saw all the purple bruises around Quinn's stomach. Finn started to clench his fists out of anger wanting to bash Karofsky's face in.

"Okay so after undoing the wraps you need to take off this thick blocked bandage to clean the scar out. This needs to be done three times a day." The nurse undid the bandage and everyone gasped when they saw the ugly scar that marred almost all of Quinn's stomach.

"So then you grab this ointment and cream to apply to Quinn's scar." The nurse then proceeded to apply the creams to Quinn's scar. Quinn winced at the coldness of the cream so Finn grabbed her hand so she could squeeze it. After the nurse put the cream on she showed them all how to reapply all the bandages.

Finn and the nurse then helped Quinn lay back down and Finn noticed Quinn trying to keep her eyes open. The nurse noticed too. "Quinn, you probably tired from over exerting your body for so long you should try and get some rest."

Quinn nodded "I'm really sorry I couldn't stay up longer for everyone because I know you just got here."

Carol smiled at Quinn and rubbed her leg, "Don't you worry Quinn you get some rest we'll come back to see you later Burt has to get to work and Kurt has to get to school."

Quinn just nodded and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

**Once again I am so sorry for not updating in forever so I tried to make this chapter long.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A.N. Okay I officially suck but here's a chapter.

It was around 12 oclock and Finn was starting to get hungry. He looked over at Quinn and saw that she was still sleeping. Just then the nurse walked in.

"Hey Finn, I'm here to check Quinn's vitals and then the doctor want to run a couple more tests and maybe another x-ray of Quinn's ribs so I'm gonna need you to step out for a bit. "

Finn nodded and slowly stood up stretching. Everything was cramped from sitting in the chair for so long. He looked over at Quinn who was starting to stir due to the nurses movements.

Finn wiped a strand of hair out of her eyes as they started to open. Quinn's eyebrows scrunched as she saw the nurse in the room.

"Finn what's going on?"

"The nurse is going to take you for some more tests so I'm gonna step out for a bit."

"Your going to leave me?"

Finn saw the panic in Quinn's eyes. "Shhh don't worry it won't be for long I'm gonna step out and grab some lunch and your going to get some tests run on you. I'll be back here in no time."

Quinn nodded "o-ok"

Finn kissed Quinn's forehead and stepped out of the room. As soon as he stepped out he heard his stomach rumble so he decided to head to the cafeteria. On his way to the cafeteria his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Kurt.

"Hey Kurt what's up?"

"Hey Mercedes and I are at lunch right now and we were wondering how Quinn was doing."

Finn made it to the cafeteria and started to browse the items.

"She's doing as good as expected. The doctors taking her for some more tests right now."

"Okay that sounds good. Mercedes and I are going to stop by after school. But first were going to stop by her house to pick up some of her clothes."

Finn ran a hand through his hair. "Okay that sounds good. I'll see you when you get here"

"Alright Finn see you soon."

Finn hung up and ordered his lunch. He sat down to eat. After Finn was done eating he decided to take a walk around the hospital. He eventually found a gift shop and decided to go in. While looking around he saw a stuffed bear. Finn suddenly remembered that Quinn has a stuffed bear at home that she loves. Her sister gave it to her when she was younger and she still has it. She told him once that it was her favorite thing in her room because it reminded her of her sister which made her feel safe.

Finn picked up the bear and decided to buy it for Quinn. Once he paid for it he looked at his watch and saw it was 1:30 so he decided to go back to Quinn's room.

When he got back to the room he saw the nurse situating Quinn in the bed as the doctor wrote on the clipboard. The nurse saw Finn when he walked in.

"Mr. Hudson just in time we just finished everything. Miss Fabray is really tired after all the tests."

Finn looked over and saw that Quinn was fast asleep. He nodded at the nurse and made his way towards the chair he's been occupying. The doctor looked up from the clipboard he was engrossed in when he heard Finn's movements. He shook Finn's hand.

"Ah Mr. Hudson nice to meet you. I'm Quinn's doctor. We just finished the tests and everything is looking good. The x-rays showed that her ribs are healing the right way. As for her shoulder we were able to see where the main breakage is which will mean Quinn will probably need surgery on it soon."

Finn nodded as he took a seat next to Quinn and took her hand.

"When will she need the surgery?"

"Sometime soon, but probably not until she is strong enough to withstand another surgery." The doctor looked at his beeper, "and with that I have to go. I will be back later to talk about when Quinn can be released from the hospital which will probably be in a day or too."

Finn nodded and shook hand with the doctor.

* * *

Mercedes looked at the clock. Only five more minutes she said to herself. This has been the longest day for Mercedes she couldn't wait any longer she wanted to see Quinn so badly. The bell finally rang and Mercedes leaped out of her seat and ran to her locker to meet Kurt. When she got there Kurt was already waiting for her.

"Hey you ready?"

"Yeah lets go to Quinn's house. I really hope her mother isn't home."

When Mercedes and Kurt pulled up at Quinn's house they saw Judy's car in the driveway and sighed.

"Things can never be easy can they?" Kurt said

"Not in Lima, Ohio"

They both got out of the car and went up to the door. When they knocked on the door Judy swung the door open with a bottle of alcohol in one hand.

"Oh Beyoncé what do you want. As you know Quinn is not home and I do not want either of you infesting my house."

"Relax Mrs. Fabray we are just her to grab some of Quinn's clothes because she in the um…. HOSPITAL."

Judy snorted, "Well that's not my problem. If she is old enough to have a kid she is old enough to handle what has happened."

Mercedes shook her head "You are an embarrassment to parents I can't believe you."

Judy just took a swing from her bottle," I don't have to listen to the two of you just grab what you need and leave my house."

Kurt rolled his eyes and followed Mercedes up into Quinn's bedroom. They grab all the clothes Quinn would need and went to their car to head to the hospital.

* * *

When Quinn woke up she saw Finn staring off into space. She felt something on the side of her and saw a bear.

"Hey your up"

"Yeah sorry I fell asleep I feel like that's all I have been doing lately."

"Quinn its okay I understand you need to get better!"

Quinn smiled at Finn and looked down at the bear, "So what's this?"

Finn lowered his head looking sheepish. "I saw it in the gift store while you were getting tests don't and thought you would like it."

"I love it Finn thank you."

They smiled at each other when Mercedes and Kurt came barging into the room.

"Quinn, OMG! Thank goodness you are okay! I was so scared!"

Quinn smiled and hugged Mercedes gently. "Hey Cedes"

"So Kurt and I went to your house and grabbed some of your clothes so you won't have to wear that gown anymore. I even grabbed your favorite pair of pajamas!"

"Thanks guys, did you um happen to um see my mom while you were there"

Kurt and Mercedes shared a look. "Look Quinn…."

Quinn shut her eyes and let the tears fall freely down her face.

"She was drunk wasn't she."

Mercedes gently pulled Quinn into another hug. "Its going to be okay because you have us and the glee club."

Kurt rubbed Quinn's leg, "Yeah and you have my dad and Carol too."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks guys you don't know how much this means to me."

Mercedes gently rubbed Quinn's hand, "Okay enough Finn and Kurt out so I can help Quinn change into her pajamas."

Finn and Kurt nodded and both quickly stepped out of the room.

Mercedes helped Quinn into a sitting position. She then grabbed her pajamas and carefully helped her put them on. Her heart broke every time Quinn winced. The whole process took over 10 minutes.

"This is ridiculous things that are suppose to take seconds now take like triple that time with someone's help."

"It'll get better I promise Quinn. I'm going to go grab the boys."

Mercedes came back two seconds later with the boys. They spent the next hour and a half talking and joking about things that have been happening at glee. For the First time Quinn noticed the bags under Finn's eyes and that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

"So Quinn you feel so much better after getting out of the itchy gown?"

"You have no idea. Hey Finn now that Kurt and Mercedes are here maybe Mercedes can drive you back to your house so you can shower and get some rest."

"Are you sure Quinn?"

"Yes! I don't need you stinking up my room!"

Everyone chuckled at Quinn's comment.

"Your right, Mercedes you ready?"

Mercedes nodded and they headed out the door.

Quinn looked over at Kurt and noticed him nervously checking his phone looking at the time.

"What's up with you?"

"Hmm What? Oh nothing!"

Quinn gave Kurt her infamous look.

"Okay, Okay so I kind of met this guy yesterday…."

Quinn immediately perked up. "Omg really! Is he cute? Do you know if he's gay? Tell me! Tell me!"

Kurt chuckled, "Yes he is gay and he is super cute! He comes with his glee club to sing to the patients I bumped into him yesterday around this time while I was getting something to drink and I'm just wondering if he would be there again today.."

"Then what are you doing here! Kurt go find him! I want to meet him!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone…"

"Don't worry about me Mercedes will be back soon! Go get the guy!"

"Okay..Wish me luck!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A.N. I SUCKKKKKKK…..heres a new chapter…**

**OK I am going to warn you that the Klaine scenes are going to suck because I am not used to writing them.**

Kurt wandered around the drink station aimlessly hoping to run into Blaine. His efforts so far are failing. Kurt turned around and was about to go back to Quinn's room when he heard a voice that made his heart flutter.

"Hey you I was a little disappointed when I didn't get a call or even a text to meet up last night."

Kurt shifted nervously his face turning red. "S-sorry about that I was going to call you eventually."

Blaine just smirked, "Don't worry about it I was only kidding. How is your friend doing?"

"Better then yesterday, she should be able to get released soon."

"That's good. I'm happy to hear that. I hope you haven't been taking too much blame after our talk yesterday."

"No, and I have you to thank for that."

Blaine smiled, "Its no problem, I was in your shoes once so I can relate to what you are going through, minus the fact that you have a badass best friend who helped you out."

"Yeah she is pretty awesome." Kurt did not want this conversation to end so he decided to do the one thing to prolong this conversation. "Do you want to meet her? She is staying right down the hall. I'm sure she would love the company, I mean I know she hates hospitals and it gets boring here and-"

Blaine smiled and held his hand up to stop Kurt's rambling, "I would love to, lead the way."

Kurt smiled and led the way to Quinn's room. When they entered Quinn was flipping the television channels. When she heard footsteps she started to talk.

"This is so stupid. I mean what to they expect me to do in this room I think I can recover perfectly from home…what do they want me to do here count the ceiling tiles?"

Quinn turned towards Kurt then noticed that there was another man in the room dressed in a uniform from that private school near us.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't realize we had company. I'm Quinn Fabray"

Blaine offered his hand, "I'm Blaine Anderson and from what I just heard I like you already."

Quinn giggled at this and took his hand, "Yeah sorry about that rant. I think I'm starting to have cabin fever. But onto another topic are you a friend of Kurt's?" Quinn smirked looking over at Kurt who found his shoes to be very interesting at this point.

"Yeah I actually met Kurt the other day we ran into each other …. Literally."

Quinn motioned for both of them to take a seat and all three of them talked for about a half an hour about anything from there respected glee clubs to the gossip in the entire glee club world.

Blaine looked down at his watch. " I have to get going. It was really nice meeting you Quinn and as a person who has been in Kurt's position before I want to thank you for what you did."

Quinn waved her good hand "It was nothing. That what friends are for."

Blaine smiled and turned to Kurt. "I hope you take me up on that offer sometime soon."

Kurt started to blush again, "I will be sure too."

With that Blaine left. As soon as Quinn knew Blaine was out of ear shot she quickly turned towards Kurt. She turned almost to quickly which made her ribs scream in pain and had to take a moment to compose herself. She quietly made a note to herself to not make sudden movements anytime soon. Kurt looked at her with worried eyes and was about to get up but she waved him off. Once the pained passed she looked at Kurt again and her face broke into a smirk.

"He's totally into you!"

"I don't know Quinn…."

"Kurt! Did you see the way he was looking at you the entire time we were talking and what about his little comment at the end! He definitely wants to see you again!"

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Okay Quinn whatever you say.."

Quinn tried to hold back a yawn but all the talking has made her tired. "Kurt you know I'm right and with me living with you now I am not going to let this go!"

Kurt groaned. He looked over at Quinn and noticed she was trying to keep her eyes open. Kurt stoked her good arm and said "Shh Quinn we will talk about this later but right now you are tired you need to get some rest."

Quinn let out a yawn, "Okay, but your not getting out of this easy mister. Wait until I tell Mercedes…"

And with that Quinn slowly let her eyes close and drifted off into sleep.

Not long after Quinn fell asleep, Mercedes reentered the room.

She plopped down into the seat next to Kurt. "You know your step-brother can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. He was trying to come back to the hospital with me even though he's functioning with no sleep. It took me and Carol to finally convince him to rest up before coming back"

Kurt shook his head. Typical Finn. For the next hour Kurt and Mercedes talked and sat in a comfortable silence getting their homework done. They were just finishing up there work when Quinn started to stir.

Quinn opened her eyes and saw Mercedes sitting next to Kurt. "Hey when did you get back?"

Mercedes smiled at seeing Quinn awake. "About an hour ago. It took me awhile to get Finn to stay at home to get some rest."

Quinn frowned at this. "Ugh that's probably my fault for telling him I didn't want him to leave me here alone. Hey Mercedes has Kurt told you about Blaine yet?"

Quinn smirked and raised and eyebrow at Kurt. Kurt just rolled his eyes and was about to respond to Mercedes questioning stare when the nurse walked in.

"Okay Quinn time to change your bandages again."

Quinn groaned at this. She really hated this process it really just made her sour. "Do I have too?"

"Well unless you want to get a serious infection then yes you do."

Quinn rolled eyes at this as the nurse positioned her self on Quinn's left side to help her up since she can't push up due to her arm in her sling.

"Do you want me to help lift on the other side?" Kurt asked about to stand up.

The nurse shook her head. "I want to see if Quinn can do it on her own. Can you try that Quinn? It's going to hurt but if it gets to much you have to let us know okay."

Quinn nodded "I can do it." Mercedes noticed that there was the steely look of determination in her eyes that she has seen before during glee club and when she was on the cheerios.

"Okay so on the count of three I am going to lift this side and you are going to have to try and push yourself up. One. Two. Three."

It took several times but Quinn was able to get herself up into a sitting position. Quinn was breathing heavily because of all the force it took to get herself into a sitting position.

"Good job Quinn not many people are capable of doing that so early in recovery."

The nurse started to undo the bandages and Mercedes couldn't help but gasp when she saw the bruising and scar on Quinn's torso.

Quinn told herself she was not going to look like the last time but this time she took a risk and looked down at her stomach. For the first time she looked at the ugly scar that maimed most of her stomach and had tears in her eyes. She looked at the nurse who was about to rub ointment onto the scar and asked.

"Will it go away?"

The nursed stopped and looked at Quinn sympathetically, "I'm sorry Quinn. I don't think it will."

After hearing that Quinn shut her eyes and let the nurse finish up and help her back down. When she opened them again she saw Kurt and Mercedes looking at her with concern.

"I'm okay I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. That kind of wore me out."

They both smiled Kurt rubbed her arm, and Mercedes said "We're here for you Quinn."

Quinn tried her best to smile. "Thank you" And with that she drifted off into sleep not wanting to think about her scar.


End file.
